Cette fille qui me rend fou, qui me rend fou
by LOvIanOshea
Summary: Univers Alternatif Londres, 1803.James Potter, cordonnier, voit passer chaque jour devant lui la femme de sa vie: Lily, blanchisseuse et aveugle.


« Alala quelle triste histoire, triste mais belle surtout… »

C'est donc en écoutant le nouvel album des BB Brunes (Gare au loup 333) que l'idée de cette petite nouvelle m'ait venue.

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire.

Bonne lecture ! Et donnez moi vos impressions

Cette fille qui me rend fou, fille qui me rend fou…

Elle se courba une énième fois, afin de pouvoir saisir la dernière robe à étendre. Chaque jour, après s'être occupée de laver les vêtements de ses clients, plus communément appelés « les riches », durant toute la matinée, elle devait aller les étendre plus loin, dans la cour voisine. Elles étaient des dizaines de femmes à être blanchisseuse… et en voir une traverser les ruelles, un grand bac à la main pour transporter le linge n'avait rien de particulier. A part bien sûr si c'était Lily qui traversait ces mêmes ruelles. Même avec le temps, les gens n'avaient pu s'habituer à la voir chantonner tout en évitant les obstacles, le plus naturellement du monde. Une peau d'albâtre, de long cheveux roux et emmêlés, un petit nez retroussé et de fines lèvres, nombreuses étaient les « qualités » de Lily. Néanmoins, nonobstant son physique quelque peu déplacé en un milieu semblable, ce n'était pas cela qui la définissait le mieux, mais plutôt son regard. Oui, Lily était aveugle. Et quoi de plus saugrenue qu'une blanchisseuse souffrant de cécité et aux allures de princesse dans le quartier le plus malfamé de tout Londres. Ici, les rats côtoyaient les enfants et il était préférable de ne pas se renseigner à propos des frauduleuses manigances auxquelles se livraient les hommes.

Une fois la robe étendue, elle s'empara de son bac avant de rebrousser chemin tout en fredonnant le refrain d'une berceuse oubliée. Et alors qu'elle semblait n'avoir même pas effectué une dizaine de mètres, un homme brun à assez mince l'accosta. Elle sourit, et comme sachant parfaitement à qui elle avait à faire, entama :

« Vous aviez raison, Madame n°6 semble avoir perdu une dizaine de kilos depuis la dernière fois.

- Je suppose que la dernière fois était hier ? questionna l'homme amusé.

- Tout- à -fait. Vous pensez que c'est possible ? renchérit-elle, intriguée.

- Je pense surtout que Monsieur n°6 vous confie également le linge de sa maîtresse, la contredit-il, charmé par tant de crédulité.

- Ah. »

Pour faire passer le temps plus vite, Lily se plaisait à inventer des histoires à ses clients, tout en tâtant les robes afin d'essayer de s'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cette femme qui portait une robe qui aurait pu aller à une vache, ou alors celle là qui au contraire, ne comportait pas assez de tissus pour couvrir le haut de son corps…

Chaque client avait son propre numéro, et sa propre histoire, correspondant, ou non à la réalité.

D'ailleurs, ce jeu était devenu nettement plus amusant depuis qu'elle avait rencontré James, James qui l'aidait volontiers à étayer ces petites élucubrations tout en écartant ses hypothèses les plus farfelues.

Jour après jour, il l'avait vu passée devant son lieu de travail et jour après jour, elle l'avait de plus en plus ensorcelé.

Il avait soupiré de la voir l'ignorer, s'était irrité de la voir harcelée, et s'était languit de la croire inaccessible.

Du moins, jusqu'au jour où, empoignant son courage à deux mains, il avait décidé de l'aborder. La découverte de sa cécité l'avait incroyablement choqué, puis attristé. Comment donc un ange pouvait vivre et survivre dans un tel endroit ?

Depuis ce jour là, il s'était promis de l'aider, et ne la quittait plus, et malgré son acharnement à dire que tout allait très bien, il voyait bien qu'elle souffrait. Non pas de son état en temps que tel, mais plutôt de la réaction des autres vis-à-vis de celui-ci. Elle avait eu du mal à trouver du travail, et encore plus à le garder. Etre aveugle, à Londres, en 1803 était tout sauf un avantage, et il l'avait compris… et elle aussi.

Ainsi, tous les prétextes étaient bons pour entamer une quelconque conversation avec elle. Et qu'il s'agisse de déblatérer à propos d'une femme cocue ou pour lui décrire dans les détails certains objets qui retenaient son attention : un arbre, un bébé et même une pierre anormalement rose (sûrement un quelconque peintre amateur persuadé que son art le mènera à la cour), peu lui importait puisqu'elle lui parlait. D'ailleurs, il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par cette voix douce et légèrement plus aigue que la normale qui la caractérisait tant :

« James, James, décrivez moi votre visage !

Pardon ?

Oui, je ne trouve pas cela juste que vous sachiez à quoi je ressemble alors que moi je ne sais même pas de quelle couleur sont vos yeux.

Bleu. Mes yeux sont bleus, et mes cheveux blonds. »

Il mentait, évidemment, ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que ces cheveux étaient blonds. Comprenez que ces yeux étaient noisettes et ses cheveux noirs en pétard. Mais un jour, alors qu'il venait de décrire un passant dans la rue elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimait les beaux blonds… même si elle ne savait pas exactement à quoi ils ressemblaient. Et il avait envie, non besoin, d'être apprécié par elle. D'ailleurs, depuis ces derniers temps, sa vie ne tournait plus qu'autour de ça. La voir sourire le faisait sourire aussi, et savoir qu'il était responsable de ce sourire, le rendait heureux.

« Vous pourriez y mettre plus d'entrain, bouda-t-elle. Vous êtes grand ? Mince ? Costaud ?

- Plutôt grand…

En réalité, il la dépassait à peine…

- … Costaud aussi

Etre cordonnier ne l'avait pas réellement forgé…

- D'accord… et moi alors, je ressembles à quoi ?

- Vous, vous êtes belle, très belle, murmura t il. »

Et il se le répétait, le lui répétait, le répétait à qui voulait l'entendre.

Elle était belle et il l'aimait.

Elle était belle et il l'aimait.

Elle était belle et il l'aimait.  
Elle était aveugle et tout allait s'arranger.

Il lui racontait maintenant le dernier roman qu'il avait lu. Il lisait beaucoup. Et elle aurait beaucoup aimé lire. Alors, dès qu'il avait l'occasion de se procurer un ouvrage (ce qui n'était pas vraiment aisé… trouver quelqu'un qui sache lire dans ce quartier était déjà un miracle… alors il avait encore moins de chance de trouver un quelconque bouquiniste) intéressant, il se précipitait pour lui raconter dans les moindres détails « l'aventure » qu'il venait de vivre, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler.  
Arrivés à destination il se pencha vers elle, comme voulant l'embrasser. Prévoyant son geste, elle l'évinça, presque tristement.

Alors, comme d'habitude, il se contenta de lui murmurer à l'oreille un « tout va bientôt s'arranger » avant de rebrousser chemin.

Elle vivait dans une chambre assez étroite… son métier de blanchisseuse ne lui permettant pas plus de confort. Alors elle évitait de s'y trouver trop souvent. L'odeur de moisi la répugnait, et autant ne pas parler de la sensation d'étouffement qui la saisissait une fois le seuil de la porte franchit.

Dans ce cas-ci, elle pouvait bénir le ciel de l'avoir créée aveugle, lui épargnant ainsi par la même occasion, la vision des toiles d'araignée surplombant son lit ainsi que de bon nombre d'autres parasites ayant réussi à se frayer chemin par les trous de la porte. Porte qui, en plus de cela, ne se fermait pas complètement.  
Ainsi, ce soir-là, elle rejoignit son lit rapidement afin de s'offrir à Morphée, dans l'espoir que le lendemain serait un jour meilleur.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses paupières le lendemain matin, elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça… elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ne fasse plus noir, mais gris… gris nuancé… gris et rose… gris et blanc… gris, rose, blanc, et même jaune. Elle ferma les yeux et se pinça très fort, tout en se morigénant intérieurement, se persuadant que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, dû à l'influence que James exerçait sur elle. Elle les rouvrit, pour se retrouver devant cette même palette de gris (du moins elle supposait que c'était gris…).

Sans perdre une seule seconde, elle enfila sa robe usée jusqu'à la moelle comme elle pu s'en rendre compte et un énorme sourire aux lèvres, ouvrit brusquement la porte, afin de se retrouver à l'air libre, sûrement pour juger de la véracité des faits précédents.  
La rue était vide, seuls quelques mendiants, qui avaient couché dehors, étaient présents à cette heure si matinale. Heureuse à en mourir, elle hurla de joie… et sortit s'émerveiller. Voir, courir, sauter, et voir. Voir, découvrir, encore plus émerveillée qu'un garçon de deux ans devant sa maman ou qu'un gosse de six devant son amoureuse. Elle dansait, riait, chantait, elle était heureuse.  
Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, lorsque la rue commença à se remplir, et que l'agitation habituelle revint, alors elle songea à James, James qu'elle se devait de prévenir à tout prix... James qui allait sûrement se réjouir de la nouvelle autant, voire même plus, qu'elle-même. James… oui, peut-être pourrait-il tout recommencer… du moins, se mettre ensemble. Oui, elle l'aimait, c'était évident… Et elle était heureuse, heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. D'une part grâce à ce don du ciel, d'autre part parce qu'elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait même pas besoin de se mettre à la recherche de l'amour, puisque l'amour l'avait déjà trouvé.

Alors sans hésiter, elle demanda, de marchands en marchands, femmes en femmes, et enfants à enfants, jusqu'à trouver son adresse exacte, du moins l'adresse de sa boutique… quelques mètres carrés coincés entre deux bâtisses lugubres. Sans hésiter, elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce… la boutique était vide. A l'arrière boutique, une porte semblait donner sur une maisonnée… Elle franchit la porte et gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers aux marches craquantes qui se dressait devant elle. Et après avoir enjambé un chien récalcitrant et avoir bataillé pour réussir à ouvrir une autre porte, elle se retrouva dans ce qui semblait être la chambre de son bien-aimé puisque ce dernier, debout devant un miroir, souriait, malgré les larmes qui baignaient son visage.  
A l'entente des pas de Lily, il se retourna.  
James n'était pas costaud. James n'était pas brun. James n'avait pas les yeux bleus. Et James était aveugle.

James était aveugle et elle l'aimait.

James était aveugle, et tout allait s'arranger.

FIN

Reviews ? (yeux larmoyants et suppliants)


End file.
